The Royal Chronicles
by AdmiralApplesauce
Summary: So this is a story that I wrote with another author named Rose Starlight511. SYNOPSIS: *We gender bent Genos *We turned this story into a kind of royalty plot where the parents want to marry off their children and continue the line of royalty (We actually started this story by taking turns sentence by sentence. I hope you enjoy it!)
1. The Royal Chronicles : Chapter One

***no one's POV***

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom.

It was the prince's twenty-fifth birthday and his parents told him it was time to choose a princess. However, Saitama did not care. They found him sitting on the couch, eating udon.

"Saitama, get off the couch. You've been sitting there all day." said the Queen.

Saitama rolled his eyes. "No, " he answered flatly. The Queen sighed. "Honey, you need to choose a princess. This is important."

Saitama asked, "Can't I go fight a villain or something?"

"No, honey. You must find a princess. You're 25. Lord Kuseno is said to have a beautiful adopted daughter."

"So what?" said Saitama flatly. "Who cares about finding a bride?"

The King and Queen deadpanned. "Saitama, please consider this. We're hosting a ball tonight and we're hoping you will find a princess there."

Saitama groaned. "Look. I heard that Lord Kuseno's daughter is a cyborg. If this is to continue the family line, it's not possible because, well-"

"'Well' what?" asked the king, obviously confused.

Saitama's face hardened. "You know. _That_."

His parents gave him confused looks, and then there was a collective 'oh'.

"Saitama, we just want you to be happy. And, the truth is, you're kind of, well, lonely. You're a quirky person and we think that you need someone to share your life with." said the Queen.

"'Share my life with'?" said Saitama. "I'm doing just fine on my own."

The king sighed. "Tonight, get yourself ready and go to the ball. Keep your mind open to meeting new people. And-" The as the king noticed a disinterested expression on his son's face, he said, "there will be plenty of food."

Saitama raised his head from his hand. "Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you, Saitama." said the Queen, smiling.

 ***Genos's** **POV***

"And _why_ do I have to go?" asked Genos, haughtily.

Lord Kuseno sighed. "Genos, this is a very special ball. Don't take this invitation lightly. Go tonight, and, well, see if you meet anyone!"

Genos raised an eyebrow. "' _Meet_ anyone'? Why do I have to 'meet someone'? Besides, I have nothing to wear, and Prince Amai will be there."

"Well, Prince Amai is nice eno-"

Lord Kuseno felt a high-heel slam into his face.

"OW!"

Genos crossed her arms. "There is no way that I am getting to know _him_. He's the nastiest person I've ever heard of. He may seem nice but only because he puts on an act whenever he's in front of the media. And the last time I saw him, he just liked me because he liked how I looked." Genos sniffed and scrunched her nose. "God, I hate him."

Lord Kuseno shifted his feet. "O-okay then. Well, you don't _have_ to marry Prince Amai. The King and Queen of Kingdom A have a son. His name is Saitama. Apparently, he is looking for a princess." When Lord Kuseno said 'princess', he gave Genos a nudge while grinning.

Princess Genos was not impressed.

"So what? It's just a stupid ball. Why would I go? Besides, I don't have anything to wear."

"Well," said Lord Kuseno, grinning. "that's why I got you a ballgown!" This was said with a wink and an all-too-cheesy thumbs-up.

Genos sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," he replied. Kuseno walked into another room. Soon, he returned carrying a tightly wrapped package. He untied the ribbon sealing it. Inside was a flowing, striking ball gown with gold and silver leaf-patterned trim. The bodice was black with a triangular split in the middle, which was covered by a stretch of translucent black fabric. Each side of the bodice was edged by the same gold trim and dotted by silver gems and beads. The dress had a gold triangular-shaped line separating the skirt and bodice. The skirt was black at the top and faded into navy blue at the bottom. A few tiny silver and white star-shaped designs were also sewn in. A black satin covering wrapped around the skirt and split in the center. It was truly a sight to behold.

Princess Genos was speechless.

"Ready to get changed?" asked Lord Kuseno.


	2. The Royal Chronicles : Chapter Two

***Saitama's POV***

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" shouted Saitama.

The King and Queen sighed.

"Saitama," said the King, "just wear your suit. There's nothing else you can really wear."

Saitama shrugged. "I guess you're right. It's just some dumb ball. I'll get changed." Saitama started on his way to his closet, then paused. "What if no one likes me? What if Princess Genos really is some beautiful, sophisticated princess and I'm just some lame bald guy? What if I fall flat on my face in front of her or completely lose my ability to speak adequately? What if this is all for nothing?"

The King and Queen looked sympathetically toward their son. Then the Queen spoke. "Saitama, let me tell you something. The best thing you can do tonight is being yourself."

"And by being myself you mean acting like a weirdo who doesn't really care about anything?" The Queen smiled. "Saitama, there is far more to you than being weird and careless. We all have our flaws. But trust me on this."

Saitama stood still for a moment, then smiled. "Alright. I can do this."

The King and Queen smiled.

 ***20 minutes later***

Saitama was almost eating his fingernails.

"Honey, I think he's nervous." said the queen. "You think?" said the king, flatly.

"WHAT AM I DOING?" shouted Saitama. His mind was racing. "All of a sudden I'm extremely nervous about meeting the daughter of Lord Kuseno! I don't know why!"

"You'll be fine, Saitama. We're sure you will." said the queen.

"But what if you're lying and you don't actually believe in me? This is going to be a disaster!" said Saitama.

"Just go and be yourself like I told you to do." said the Queen, smiling.

 ***at the ball***

"Oh God I'm so nervous," said Saitama as he glanced anxiously around the room. Then he saw Prince Amai.

"Ughhhh...," sighed Saitama, exasperatedly. Amai saw Saitama and started to make his way toward him.

"Hey, Baldy," said Amai. Saitama glared at him. "Hey, Amai,"

"You know, I heard that Princess Genos is going to be attending this ball," said Amai.

"Yeah, I heard that, too," said Saitama, indifferently. Amai smirked. "Ha. Looks like someone doesn't want to see Princess Genos."

"Hey! It-It's not like that!" snapped Saitama. _Why am I so defesive about this all of a sudden?_ thought Saitama.

"Well, I gotta go and make sure I'm the one to see Princess Genos first." said Amai.

"DON'T YOU DAR- I-I mean," Saitama cleared his throat and took on a more relaxed disposition. "Pfff. Go for it! Like she would ever fall for a guy like you, Amai."

Amai had a confused expression on his face, then smirked, shrugged and walked off.

 _What has gotten into me?_ thought Saitama, while pinching the bridge of his nose. _I was so indifferent to her when I first heard about her. What is this?_

Just when Saitama thought he would faint from angst, an announcement sounded throughout the ballroom.

"Princess Genos, of the Kuseno kingdom!"

 ***Genos's POV***

"How long do I have to be here?" Genos asked. "I heard Prince Amai is here," she added with disgust.

Lord Kuseno made a move to comfort the young cyborg by patting her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "It won't be too long before he gets drunk and goes home."

Noticing the worry that still covered his daughter's face, he added, "You can always find Saitama if you need protection. I'll be at an out-of-town meeting, so I can't help you, but he won't get too out of hand. Remember, Amai has a masquerade later and shouldn't be here for over an hour. And it is Saitama's ball, so it's his choice who he picks. And there's security. They're not too fond of Prince Amai either, so you'll be fine. I love you!"

"Goodbye," Genos said and stepped out of the limousine. It wasn't long before other guests began to swoon over her as she walked by. "It's going to be a long night," she said.


	3. The Royal Chronicles : Chapter Three

***Genos's POV***

Genos stepped through the large, looming door and beheld a large crowd in front of her. "Wow..." she breathed. A large, golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, bejeweled with numerous diamonds and deep red stones. The floor was made of beautiful white marble tiles; each of them bordered with gold. The windows were at least 50 feet tall, decorated with a beautiful gold trim. Magnificent curtains were draped on the windows, enhancing the grandeur of the room altogether.

Genos scanned the crowd. Then, she saw a face that she was hoping not to encounter.

"Why, hello, Princess Genos," said Prince Amai. "You look absolutely stunning."

Genos glared at him. "Don't talk to me, Amai. You're just interested in me because you like how I look."

Amai smirked. "Heh. Why would you ever think that? I really do love you, you know. Anyways, dance with me. Genos?"

Something, rather someone, had caught her eye, leaving her in a trance. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey. Genos. I said _come dance with me._ " said Amai as he waved his hand in front of her face.

All of a sudden, the rest of the crowd had dissolved into a blur. She could hear nothing but the loud thump of her heart. She felt light-headed and utterly paralyzed. _What's happening?_ thought Genos.

 ***Saitama's POV***

Saitama couldn't look away. He couldn't move. What was this? Everything had gone quiet so suddenly. The crowd had dissolved into nothing. Nothing existed but him and that beautiful young woman standing in front of him. He slowly started to walk toward her, and, to his surprise, she started walking toward him. When they finally stood in front of each other, Saitama swallowed.

Smiling a smoldering grin, he extended his arm.

Then,

"Princess Genos, may I have this dance?"

 ***Genos's POV***

"O-of course," she said, attempting to hide the rosy blush that now crept over her pale cheeks. A tingling wave spread throughout the princess's body and set her heart aflutter as Saitama placed his hand on her waist. He took her other hand and grasped with a firm, but warm and gentle strength. Genos nervously placed her free hand on his shoulder and looked into his smoldering face. When the princess returned his gaze, she saw his chocolate eyes dance. She saw a calm and confident grace, and at the same time, and irrepressible fiery passion. She saw a light shining from within darkness, along with a hope for both the future and a wonderful night spent entirely by dancing.

The lights dimmed and a gentle waltz began to play. Everything felt as if it were touched by magic as the two twirled and glided around the room. But something was not right. They both felt it. With only one glance at each other, the prince and princess shared a thought: _Too many people_. When they had made sure that no one was watching, they walked through the vast halls and over to a small door. "Here," the prince said. "This has been my favorite spot in the castle since I was six years old. Only I know it exists." The silver door was hidden from plain sight by two trees in the corridor that overlapped just enough to match with the patterns on its wood.

As they walked through and past the door, Genos began to be more and more enchanted by her new companion. She realized, somehow, in her heart, that she was the only one to see his hidden passion and determination among his sloth and lack of interest in much of life. Just as the princess thought this, two hands came down over her eyes. "No peeking," Saitama said. "We're almost there." She could feel her shoes clicking on a cold, slightly rough stone rather than the soft carpets of the palace.

Genos felt the hands move away from her face, and she opened her golden eyes to a beautiful sight. They were atop a white stone balcony, which was decorated with various flowering trees, carved stone vines, and elaborate wooden arches. In the center of the hidden place, she noticed a large pool filled with clear water, which reflected the pure, bright light of the numerous stars above. A flat marble path on its edge led to a birdcage-shaped gazebo in the middle of the pool. It had no roof and was perfect for stargazing. A ring of white and purple lily pads and lotuses surrounded the platform, each flower floating gracefully on the water above several pearly white koi near the surface. Saitama smiled and rose and eyebrow knowingly at seeing the wonder of his first time at the balcony reflected perfectly on Genos's fair face.

"How did you find it?" the princess asked, eyes still wide with wonder, mouth still gaping open. "When I was little my grandfather had showed it to me. He showed me the stars and constellations on clear nights and sometimes he read to me before I went to bed. It was like our secret spot, but sometimes other people would come here, too. But after my grandfather died, everyone forgot about it. Except for me." He added, smiling.

Genos smiled and gazed in wonder at the scene before her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." said Saitama as he stared at her. "So tell me about you. What was your childhood like?"

"Well, when I was fifteen my parents died and my hometown was destroyed. I Iost everything that day. Then, I swore to kill the person who did that to my parents and my town. Lord Kuseno was the one who had performed body modification surgery on me so that I could fulfill my ambition. To this day I have been searching for that person, and when I find them, I will kill them and make sure they pay for what they did." Genos finished with a hard expression on her face, tears burning in her eyes.

Saitama stared at her. Genos tried to read the expression on his face but to no avail. He was silent, and then he spoke. "You know, it's the deepest wounds that make us the emptiest. But it's the deepest love that heals those wounds and gives you an opportunity to fill those empty places in your life; those places that have no love, no vitality, no happiness. But once you find things or people in your life that help you fill those empty places, those wounds begin to feel not nearly as deep as they used to. And that's what really matters."

Genos stared at the stars. "I-I never thought of it that way. I've always thought that in order to take away the pain that I've experienced I needed to get revenge or hurt those who hurt me, but..." She turned her head to Saitama. "it's really not the solution, is it?" _Those brown eyes. There's so much behind them. What an unusual person._

Saitama smiled. "No. And I've found it to be true."

 ***Saitama's POV***

He took a step closer to Genos. "And those people that help you to fill those spaces? They become some of the most important people in your life. It's a beautiful thing, really."He paused. "Princess Genos," Saitama took Genos's hands. "I will be so happy for you when you find those people that really matter to you, that really hold an important place in your heart, that become a big part of your life, that never leave you, that never desert you when you need them the most, that never leave you in the dark, that will always be there for you, no matter the cost. And I hope that when you do, you won't feel empty anymore and those wounds won't feel as painful as they did before. Wounds that deep don't go away, but it's those people that are there that help you endure the pain."

 ***no one's POV***

Genos stared back at him with wide eyes. She took a step closer to him. Slowly, they began to move closer and closer to each other, until their lips were almost touching. Saitama put his hands around Genos's waist and Genos put her hands on his chest. There was utterly no space between them.

"Prince Saitama, I..." whispered Genos as their lips brushed against each other's.

"Well, well, well. I've been looking all over for you. Genos." said Amai mask, smirking.


	4. The Royal Chronicles : Chapter Four

"I thought I got rid of you!" an angry Genos yelled.

"Seriously? You stepped on my favorite tortilla chip! Oh, and we were kinda having a moment." Saitama interjected. Amai responded with, "See? He didn't even care about you. He only cared about that stupid tortilla chip." Genos raised her arm threateningly with the intent to blast Amai. "Genos, wait," Saitama said. The princess gave him a questioning look. The danger and sharpness returning to his eyes, Saitama ordered, "You have to stay and apologize."

When Amai gave him a completely stupid and confused face, he added, "For killing Chiquitita. The chip." Genos looked up sadly and noticed that a cloud was passing over the moon. All of that magic. It seemed so close! And now, it's gone. Thanks to that blue-haired good-for-nothing. She glared at Amai and fumed, "What do you want anyways? You just completely ruined my night! Why do you think YOU of all people can make me happy? Or make me love you?" In response, he placed a finger on her lips, only to receive an extremely painful slap. "So many questions," he laughed. "I only want you to come with me to the masquerade. You have nowhere else to go." Genos stared at him with a mix of sadness anger, and disbelief. "No! I'll never go with you! I was perfectly happy right here!" Amai grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "No! Help!" she yelled. Just then, she realized that her arms had been tied together, and she couldn't fight in her dress. "Genos!" Saitama called. "Saitama-" the princess was cut off as she was pulled into a white limousine. The prince was right about to lunge after it when- "Honey! Come to Target with us!" his parents yelled.

Come on! This is the worst possible time! he thought. "SERIOUSLY, MOM? I HAVE TO SAVE GENOS!" he exploded. His mother babbled, "Oh, she's in trouble with her father? She got drunk? Anyway, you're saving princesses now? Oh, I'm so proud of you! Why are you saving her? Do you love her?" Saitama had enough. He called back, "Amai took her away! I have to save her to find out what she was saying!" A cricket chirped in the background The queen asked, "Honey, that's it? You want to hear what she said? Where are you? Are you outside on a cliff or something, 'cause there's nothing else out there!" The prince yelled, "Just forget it! I'm going!"

"To Target with us?"

"No! To save Genos!"

"Oh, okay. Be back by midnight, and don't hitchhike or talk to any weird people. Hey, where'd you go?"

 _Psh, whatever_. Saitama thought. He decided he needed to do something dramatic because he was feeling especially heroic. When the steps died away, he stood on the top of the gazebo and yelled to the sky, "I swear, Genos, that I will save you!" As soon as he said this he fell face-down into the water and came up with a particularly slimy koi on his head.

 _Damn,_ he thought. _Why does this always happen to me? Well, better go._ And with that, he jumped to the sidewalk below.

 ***Genos's POV***

"Let me go!" shouted Genos. _How could this have happened? I didn't even see him tie my hands together!_

"What are you so scared about?" said Amai. Genos glared at him.

 _Wait. What am I doing?_

Genos twisted her hand and angled it upward until her palm was directed toward the binds, then quietly burned them until she was free. Amai still had his head turned in the opposite direction. Genos smirked.

 _Ha. This'll be easy._

Moving quickly, she suddenly moved toward the steering wheel, drove it onto the side of the road, and put her arm tightly around Amai's neck while aiming her free arm at him.

"Gah!" shouted Amai. "'What are you so scared about'?" mocked Genos. Then she hit him hard in the face.

After she had gotten out of the car, she started to run. But then,

"OW!"

"You're coming with me, Princess Genos." said a large, tall man.

Someone behind her had bound her hands again and had started to walk her to a car. She looked behind her and saw Amai slowly open his eyes and smirk.

"YOU SON OF A-"

And then she was shoved into the backseat. "NO!" shouted Genos. And then the car drove off.

 ***Saitama's POV***

 _How am I supposed to find this party anyway?_ thought Saitama. Just as he took another step, he was splashed with a wave of water from the side of the street. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! I'M THE PRINCE, YOU KNOW!" shouted Saitama. The biker stopped and turned around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

The biker turned to see a soaking wet bald man in a prince suit, staring daggers at him.

"Uhh…I-I apologize, Your Honor, with deepest sincerity. Please forgive me. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" said the biker.

Suddenly, Saitama's face lit up. "YES!" he shouted, making the biker jump.

"What can I do for you, Your Honor?"

"Alright. So I am on a mission to save a princess. Her name is Princess Genos and she was abducted by Prince Amai. And-" he paused for a dramatic effect. "HE KILLED CHIQUITITA!"

"Who?"

Saitama had an annoyed expression on his face. "Chiquitita. My favorite tortilla chip. He stepped on it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll do my best to help you. And actually," said the biker, "I'm going to that party."

"OH MY GOSH DUDE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CONVENIENT THIS IS!"

"Oh, well, we better get going!" the biker paused. "Oh. Name's Mumen Rider."

"NICETOMEETYOUI'MPRINCESAITAMALET'SGETTHEHELLOUTOFHEREGOGOGO!"

"Ok! Ok! We're going! And what was your name again? I didn't quite catch tha-"

"PRINCE SAITAMA," shouted Saitama."NOW GO GO GO!"

Saitama jumped onto Mumen Rider's bike and rode off to the party to save Genos.

 ***fifteen minutes later***

"There it is!" said Mumen Rider, pointing to a large mansion.

"YES!" shouted Saitama. "LET'S GO!" Saitama started to take off for the house, but then was stopped by Mumen Rider, who had grabbed onto his sash.

"Wh-why aren't we going?" asked Saitama. "I have a princess to save, you know!"

"Yes, I know, but there's security everywhere! There's _no_ way we can get in! What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Saitama was looking at him with the most annoyed expression he had ever seen.

"Have you forgotten," said Saitama flatly. "that you were invited to this party and that I am a PRINCE?" Mumen Rider looked at Saitama guiltily. "Heh, heh," said Mumen Rider sheepishly.

Saitama rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go." And Mumen Rider followed suit.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Mumen Rider. We're here for the party." said Mumen Rider. The officer looked up and down at Mumen Rider. Then his gaze drifted to Saitama. He raised an eyebrow. "And you are…?"

"Prince Saitama of Kingdom A,"

"Ah. And you were invited?"

"Yes, sir,"

The officer sighed and looked at the list of guests. "I'm sorry, Your Honor, but you are not listed on this list. You may not come in."

Saitama cocked one eyebrow. "Oh, really?" The officer looked confused. "Yes, really,"

"So you're saying that you're not going to let the Prince of Kingdom A attend your infinitesimal fete?" The officer looked taken aback. "Well, I suppose this can be arranged…" said the officer.

"Oh. And I forgot to mention. I was going to meet my girlfriend here. Can you tell me where she is?" asked Saitama. The officer said, "And who is your girlfriend, might I ask?"

"Princess Genos,"

To Saitama's surprise, the officer seemed to be uncomfortable at the mention of her name. He absentmindedly pulled at his collar. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. "Well, sh-she hasn't arrived quite yet, Your Honor."

"Oh, really? Then why did I get a text from her that said she was here?"

"W-Well, maybe it was an accidental message."

Saitama smirked. "There's no point in lying to me. Where is she?" The officer said nothing and stood completely still. "I don't know, Your Honor."

Then, Saitama suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled the officer towards him. "Listen, sir. I'm not leaving until you tell me _exactly_ where the Princess is. If you choose not to tell me what you or some other henchman of Amai's did to Princess Genos, I can assure you there _will_ be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Your Honor,"

"Good. Then let's get going, shall we?"

 ***Genos's POV***

Genos stood in the corner of the room with her arms crossed. This is ridiculous!" she thought. Two large, tall officers were standing on either side of her to ensure that she did not leave. Just when she was about to ask if she could go to use the bathroom, Prince Amai walked over to her.

"Come with me," said Amai. Genos glared at him. "No," she said flatly, tossing her head. Amai smirked.

"I think you misunderstood me. Come. With. Me." Suddenly, he grabbed Genos's hand and strode out of the room to the balcony. Amai opened the door and turned the corner only to see the silhouette of a man leaning against the wall with his arms folded. A pair of brown eyes pierced through the dark.

"Good evening, Amai," said Saitama, smoothly. "I think you know why I'm here."


End file.
